Minutos de dolor
by Okami-AIK
Summary: Una historia narrada desde la perspectiva de Alice sobre sus sentimientos hacia Marisa y su confusión de la relación de ella con Reimu.


Realmente… no pensaba volver a fanfiction tan pronto. No encontraba cosas para traducir y no tenía inspiración para escribir. Y realmente la preparatoria y el trabajo me tienen agotada, pero pude darme el lujo de volver. Este es un fic _MariAli_ (Como casi la mayoría de los que escribo jajaja), personalmente es una pareja que me encanta, aunque realmente estoy pensando en hacer alguno de alguna otra pareja. Creo que no sé si esto tenía tintes _ReiMari_ o algo así, pero siempre me imaginé algo así dentro de lo que cabe.

Realmente necesito ponerme al día. Este fic tiene demasiada cursilería. La verdad estos días he andado de cursi, así que mil disculpas por ello. No es una traducción de algún otro fic o algo, es… creo que el segundo trabajo en la categoría de **Touhou Project **que he hecho por mí misma.

Un saludo a la usuaria **Spacylemon**, que cuando le comenté de que volvería a escribir solo atinó a decirme _"Eres una mentirosa Aik, siempre dices que escribirás un fic nuevo y nunca lo haces"._

Pues hoy lo he hecho (¡já!) *Hace una cara de burla y dice "lero lero"*

Neh, mentira, **Spacylemon**, te quiero un montón

Y creo que eso es todo. ¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Comentarios?

Mi perro se murió, apóyame con una review, así al menos me dejas claro si mi trabajo te gustó, si no te gustó, como puedo mejorar y si realmente vale la pena o no. Quizás en un futuro traiga algún fic _Marisa x Alice x Patchouli _o _Mokou x Keine_, solo veré si los finales de semestre me dejan, jajaja.

¡Hasta entonces!

* * *

Aquel día su sonrisa se llevó todo mi corazón y me enamoré. Me enamoré de Marisa Kirisame. Tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados, muchas confusiones dentro de mi cabeza. Ella tenía esa sonrisa que sabía volverme loca de una u otra manera. No me di cuenta de que día fue, pero desde aquel día no pude volver a mirarle como solo una amiga. La verdad no lo sé, no sé cómo pasó todo. Es decir… ¡es una despreocupada! Una cleptómana, alguien que no se preocupa mucho por lo que la demás gente siente. ¿Cómo pude fijarme en alguien así?

Creo que eso sería una buena pregunta para mi corazón.

Pero creo que eso no es suficiente. Me bastaba con solo verla para saber que… ella sería siempre inalcanzable para mí. ¿El por qué?

Simple: ella estaba enamorada… o al menos eso creía yo. Y no de mí, sino de aquella sacerdotisa, Reimu Hakurei. Ella era todo lo que el corazón de Marisa podía ver. Y tal parece que era mutuo o al menos eso me hacía creer mi imaginación. Aun recuerdo aquella noche en la que participamos para resolver el incidente de la luna. En cierta parte nos topamos con Reimu. Ella culpaba a Marisa del incidente y comenzaron a pelear. Pero ver esa pelea me bastó para hacerme a la idea de que Reimu sentía lo mismo. Es decir, ella no estaba usando todo su poder. ¿Quién en su sano juicio daña a la persona que ama? Al final se rindió y nos dejó continuar pero en ese momento pude mirar a Marisa de vuelta. Su rostro ahora parecía tan iluminado, tan feliz. Ella realmente estaba feliz de volver a ver a Reimu. En ese momento me dolió más que nunca, pero la verdad no entiendo de donde obtuve fuerzas para continuar y ayudar a resolver el incidente.

Pasó mucho tiempo desde eso, pero aun así yo dudaba que los sentimientos de ambas hubieran cambiado. A veces deseaba odiar a Marisa, odiarla con todo mi corazón para que nada más me uniera a ella. Y traté… pero simplemente no pude.

Y así continué, día tras día, noche tras noche. Marisa iba a mi casa, tomaba té y conversaba conmigo pero realmente todo eso era muy doloroso para mí. Un día no pude soportarlo más y decidí decírselo.

Ese día estaba recostada en mi cama, pensando la manera de cómo hablarle de lo que sentía yo. Siempre había sido un desastre en expresar mis sentimientos. Realmente me costaba bastante. Me levanté y salí de casa. Comencé a caminar por el bosque mientras miles de pensamientos inundaban mi mente, pero prefería decirlo. Solo de esa forma iba a estar tranquila.

Al final llegué, no caminé mucho. Toqué la puerta de la casa de Marisa pero nadie respondió a mi llamado. Decidí entrar y buscarle. Busqué en la cocina y la sala pero no hubo respuesta alguna. Así, sin pensarlo, decidí buscar en la habitación de ella. La puerta estaba entreabierta y decidí mirar solo un poco.

Lo que vi me destrozó de una manera horrible.

Ahí estaba Marisa, junto a Reimu. Estaban en un tierno abrazo sentadas sobre su cama. Ahí al ver eso, derramé mis primeras lágrimas. Decidí no quedarme más y salí corriendo. Corrí lo más rápido que pude pero en mi intento violento de huir terminé tropezando y cayendo antes de llegar a la puerta. Después de mi caída escuché unos pasos. No había tiempo, no tenía tiempo. Me levanté como pude y decidí correr. Corrí hasta donde mis piernas me lo permitieron. Nadie me siguió y así pude respirar tranquila. Cuando dirigí mis manos hacia mi cabeza noté que la diadema que siempre llevo no estaba. ¡Con un carajo! La verdad no estaba segura de si la había dejado por el camino o en mi huida de casa de Marisa, pero decidí dejarlo hasta ahí. Mi corazón estaba demasiado adolorido por lo que acababan de ver mis ojos.

Comencé a llorar de nuevo, ahí, en el bosque. Y como si fuera una maldita casualidad, comenzó a llover. Así caminé a casa.

Llegué una media hora después, totalmente empapada por la lluvia. Decidí tomar un baño y dormir, simplemente dormir. No tenía cabeza para pensar en ese momento. Justo cuando me recosté miré en el buró que había al lado de mi cama. Ahí estaba la ración de pastillas que me traía Reisen cada mes. Yo ya no había tocado esa ración porque a partir de que mi sentimiento por Marisa comenzó a crecer no las necesité más.

Pero ese día lo necesitaba. Realmente lo necesitaba.

Agarré la bolsa donde las tenía y puse 5 de ellas en mi mano. Estaba a punto de tomarlas cuando tocaron la puerta. Qué extraño, casi no tenía visitas excepto Marisa pero creo que ella en ese momento estaba demasiado ocupada con Reimu.

Mas sin embargo, al abrir la puerta, le miré. Era ella quien estaba parada frente a mí. Pero al contrario de las demás veces que venía a mi casa, en esta ocasión no sonreía. Tenía una mirada melancólica, bastante triste.

_– ¿Puedo pasar?_

Realmente dentro de mí quería simplemente cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Pero por alguna extraña razón no lo hice. No respondí y caminé hacia adentro, dejando la puerta abierta. Ella me siguió.

_–Alice…_

Yo me voltee y le miré. Muy dentro de mí estaba conteniéndome las lágrimas una vez más

_– ¿Qué quieres?_ – pregunté con seriedad.

_–Yo solo… solo venía a entregarte esto._ – Me dijo y extendió su mano. En ella se encontraba la diadema que yo llevaba en la cabeza. Mis sospechas eran ciertas, le había perdido durante la huida.

_–Gracias…_ – dije yo mientras la tomaba y la colocaba en mi cabeza. El ambiente se tornó muy pesado de repente.

_–Esto… Alice…_

Le miré una vez más, ésta vez directamente a sus ojos dorados.

_– ¿Pasa algo?_ – preguntó ella.

Muy dentro de mí quería gritarle algo como "¡No te importa!" pero soy realmente débil en cuestiones sentimentales. Y ahí, como una niña pequeña, me eché a llorar desconsoladamente frente a ella.

_–Alice… ¿Qué te sucede?_

Pronto todo mi dolor se convirtió en rabia. No podía soportarlo más.

_– ¿¡POR QUÉ NO VAS Y TE PREOCUPAS POR REIMU MEJOR!? _

El ambiente se tornó más hostil aún. Yo seguía con lágrimas en los ojos.

_– ¿Qué? Alice ¿De qué estás hablando?_

_– ¡TIENES A ALGUIEN MAS POR QUIÉN PREOCUPARTE! ASÍ QUE SI ES ASÍ ¿¡QUE DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ!? ¡LÁRGATE!_

Ella me tomó por los hombros y me miró a la cara.

_–No me iré. Me preocupas y quiero saber qué te pasa._

_–No es tu asunto Marisa… vete._

_– ¡No Alice! ¡Entiende! Yo no me voy hasta saber que te sucede._

Yo no respondí nada, seguía llorando. Había un enorme silencio en el ambiente a excepción de mi sollozo. Ella una vez más lo rompió.

_–Estuviste en mi casa… ¿Cierto?_

¿Cómo negarlo? Si momentos antes había estado ahí. Seguía sin responder a sus preguntas.

_– ¡Momento! Creo que estás confundiendo las cosas. Alice, Reimu estaba en mi casa porque…_

_–Tú no tienes que explicarme nada, no soy nada tuyo, ni una persona de importancia así que puedes ahorrarte tus palabras._ – le dije y dejé de llorar mientras me intentaba soltar ya que ella aun seguía tomándome de los hombros.

_–Escucha Alice, lo que sucede es que..._

_–Ya te dije que no necesitas explicarme nada. Ahora vete de mi casa._

_–No me iré porque no puedo soportar que la persona más importante para mí esté en éste estado._

Después de decirme eso ella me abrazó. A pesar de tener mucho coraje y rencor no pude evitar corresponder el abrazo. Volví a llorar, esta vez aferrándome a Marisa mientras ella acariciaba mi cabello.

_–Todo sería más fácil si me dijeras que te pasa._

Yo volví a mirarle a los ojos.

_–Tú ya tienes a alguien importante para ti, deberías de ir con ella._

_–Pero Alice… Reimu es importante para mí, sí. Pero ella nunca podrá ser más importante que tú._

No creía sus palabras, me negaba a creerlo.

_–Verás, yo iba a salir de mi casa como todos los días, quería venir a verte. Pero de repente llegó Reimu, bastante alegre. Yo le pregunté que le pasaba y me dijo que al fin había correspondido los sentimientos que Yukari tenía hacia ella. Ahí entre platica salió el tema de que ella no es una Youkai y por lo tanto moriría más pronto que Yukari. Y creo que tú nos viste en ese momento en el que ella se echó a llorar por esa razón. Yo soy su mejor amiga, así que le di un abrazo para que se tranquilizara y ahí escuché ruido. Pensando en que se había metido alguien a robar las pertenencias que yo robo… digo, pido prestado, decidí ir a ver qué sucedía. Pero cuando llegué solo estaba tu diadema en el suelo y le tomé antes de que Reimu se diera cuenta. Ella se fue y decidí venir a buscarte para entregártela y preguntarte si necesitabas algo o estabas bien. No esperaba encontrarte así o que malinterpretaras cosas._

Yo, con un poco mas de tranquilidad sequé las lagrimas de mis ojos.

_–Tú amas a Reimu a pesar de eso ¿verdad?_

Ella me miró y sonrió.

_–No, claro que no. ¡Ella es como mi mejor amiga! Es decir, hemos compartido muchísimo y a pesar de que es bastante avara y despreocupada me ha ayudado mucho. Siempre estoy pensando en_ _cómo superarle, porque para impresionar a la persona que amo, yo debo de convertirme en la maga más poderosa de todo Gensokyo._

Y en efecto, algo había salido cierto. Marisa no amaba a Reimu, pero sí amaba a alguien más. La pregunta era ¿A quién?

_–Y esa persona ¿Quién es? Digo… si es que puedo saberlo._

Ella rió de nuevo y volvió a abrazarme.

_–Es una persona bastante especial, pero si te estás preocupando por mí déjame decirte que esa persona no va a poder herirme jamás._

_– ¿Qué? ¡Yo no me estoy preocupando por ti!_

Hubo otro silencio en el ambiente.

_–Agh ¿Y eso? ¿Por qué estás tan segura?_ – pregunté yo, ya resignada a todo. Ella miró el techo mientras me seguía abrazando.

_–Porque esa persona… aunque no me lo demuestre mucho sé que me ama también y sé que se preocupa por mí._

_–Entiendo, entiendo –_ dije y decidí soltarme del abrazo de Marisa pero no pude. Ella seguía abrazándome con fuerza.

_–A veces y a pesar de que yo se que esa persona siente algo por mí, tengo miedo ¿sabes? Miedo a que yo me equivoque y ella no me ame en realidad._

_–Nunca sabrás si no se lo dices_ – dije cerrando los ojos y abandonando toda esperanza. Obviamente yo no era la persona que ella amaba pero en realidad no me importaba mucho. Yo solo quería que Marisa fuera feliz a pesar de todo… sea conmigo o con otra persona. Era extraño porque 1 hora atrás no pensaba eso.

_–Yo… quiero decírselo, pero tengo miedo, mucho miedo. Perdón Alice, por hablar de esto contigo… pero realmente necesitaba hacerlo._

Ahí yo vi una faceta de una Marisa triste, algo que nunca había visto antes. Era tan extraño porque en lugar de reír como acostumbraba, ahora se encontraba abrazándome con fuerza, sumida en miedo y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

_–No te preocupes. Además tú nunca has tenido miedo. Simplemente hazlo, las vidas humanas son demasiado cortas como para preocuparte y perder tiempo._

_–Alice…_

Ella me miró a los ojos. Yo sequé sus lágrimas con la mano. Me daba mucha tristeza verla así, aunque realmente… interiormente yo pensaba "¿Por qué no puedo ser yo la persona por la que Marisa está así?"

Y ahí… ella, la misma Marisa se acercó más a mí y…

Me besó.

Al hacerlo una sensación de calidez inundó mi cuerpo y solo pude atinar a corresponder el beso. En ese momento estaba muy confundida… es decir: ella estaba llorando por la persona que ama y de pronto me besó. _"Al menos que…"_

Después del beso ella volvió a mirarme directamente a los ojos. Yo seguía sin creer que me hubiera besado.

_–Marisa…_

_–Alice, este… verás… yo…_

Ella estaba bastante nerviosa.

_– ¡Yo te amo a ti!_ – gritó de repente.

_–Deja de bromear…_ – le dije yo, resignada por completo. Eso tenía que ser una broma. Mas sin embargo ella volvió a besarme, esta vez de una manera muy dulce mientras me abrazaba. Después del beso ella habló:

_–Alice... yo te estoy diciendo la verdad. Te amo a ti. Y siempre ha sido así. No sé cómo te pasó por la cabeza esa suposición de que yo amaba a Reimu. ¡Claro que no! A pesar de todo y todos, tú conquistaste mi corazón de una manera… muy especial. A pesar de ser yo quien toma cosas sin permiso o prestadas, tú tomaste algo muy valioso para mí: mi corazón. ¿Y sabes algo? No quiero que me lo devuelvas. Cuídalo mucho. Entiendo si tú me dices que no me amas o que amas a alguien más, pero como tú misma me dijiste: las vidas humanas son cortas y por ello y a pesar de ser una humana… me gustaría estar contigo. Yo…_

A pesar de todo, era demasiado para ella. Yo le di un abrazo mas, esta vez colocando mi cabeza en su pecho. Podía escuchar su respiración agitada y su corazón acelerado. No… no era mentira entonces.

_–Yo también te amo Marisa. Pero siempre… siempre tenía miedo. Miedo de que amaras a Reimu o a alguien más. Simplemente no lo soportaba. No te voy a rechazar… ni a decirte que amo a alguien más. Te amo a ti, a pesar de que seas una despreocupada y pocas veces prestes atención a los sentimientos ajenos._

_– ¿Prestar atención a los sentimientos ajenos? ¡Claro que lo hago! ¡Por algo estoy aquí!_

_–Sí… claro. Solo viniste porque olvidé mi diadema en tu casa._

_–Hm, espiar es una forma algo extraña de demostrar amor… ¿No lo crees?_

Yo me sonrojé completamente y le di un catorrazo en la cabeza.

_– ¡Claro que no te espiaba!_

_– ¿Entonces que hacías ahí?_

_–Yo… quería hablar contigo sobre… sobre lo que siento por ti._

_–Eso es algo muy noble, ¿Sabes?_

_–S-si tú lo dices… – _dije de nuevo y me sonrojé aun más. Ella volvió a abrazarme, esta vez con más fuerza.

_–Tu dijiste… que las vidas humanas son muy cortas en comparación con tu vida. Quiero estar junto a ti así que… voy a tratar de atesorar cada momento que viva contigo._

_–Eso… Entonces si realmente me amas… corresponderé tus sentimientos, porque yo te amo también. Y mucho…_

_–Voy a hacerte lo más feliz que pueda. Espero algún día encontrar algo que me dé un plazo de vida mayor al de los humanos. Espero poder ser feliz, espero… cualquier cosa de las que mencioné… y espero que pueda vivir todo eso junto a ti, mi Alice…_

_–Será muy triste el día en que te marches, pero no me voy a olvidar de ti. Aunque… prefiero no pensar en eso ahora, no quiero…_

Ahí ella volvió a besarme. Esta vez me aferré a ella durante el beso y solo nos deteníamos cuando nos faltaba el aire. Ella acarició mis mejillas con delicadeza.

_–Te amo mucho, demasiado, Alice… perdona por haber sido cobarde y haberte hecho pasar malos ratos por mis estupideces._

_–Bueno… ser cobarde es mejor que ser celosa_ – dije y me sonrojé aun más.

_–No te preocupes, eso te hace más linda de lo que ya eres. Aunque no tienes que preocuparte, no hay nadie que pueda apartarme de ti._

_–Quién sabe… ¿Qué tal si una chica linda y amable aparece por tu camino?_

_–No me importará porque yo ya tengo a mi chica_ – me dijo mientras sonreía y acariciaba mis mejillas _– Es linda y… aunque es tímida, tiene su lado amable y su lado tierno. Y eso es algo que me encanta._

_–Tengo miedo… a no ser lo suficiente para ti._

_–Nadie podría quererme como tú, y para mí eso es lo más importante._

_– ¿de verdad?_

_–De verdad. Ahora… veo que estabas a punto de dormir. Creo que será mejor que me vaya. Volveré mañana._

Ella estaba a punto de marcharse cuando…

Le tomé del brazo. No quería que ella se fuera.

_–Quédate aquí… c-conmigo._ – le dije y le di un corto beso en los labios.

_– ¿Realmente quieres que me quede? ¡Está bien! Solo dime donde duermo._

_–D-donde gustes._

_–Bien, entonces será aquí, en la sala de estar. Anda a dormir Alice, y descansa._

En ese momento yo realmente deseaba que ella durmiera a mi lado. Más sin embargo con un abrazo y un beso me despedí de ella y me dirigí a mi habitación. Ni siquiera cerré la puerta, solo me recosté en la cama y miré las estrellas por la ventana. Seguía sin imaginar lo que había pasado y las nuevas emociones que sentía. Entre tanto pensar y pensar, me dormí pensando en todo lo que me esperaba por delante junto a Marisa.

Y a partir de ese día, me convertí en un Youkai muy feliz.

Poco a poco escuchaba pasos en medio de la noche. Tenía los ojos entreabiertos y alcancé a notar a Marisa entrando a mi habitación. Se quitó su sombrero y su ropa, quedando solamente con un camisón de dormir. Ahí se dirigió a mi cama y se recostó al lado mío. Tomó una manta y me cubrió con ella. Poco a poco fui acercándome a ella hasta que tomé su mano. A pesar de la oscuridad de mi habitación pude ver su sonrisa.

_–Alice, sigues despierta aun…_

_–Te quiero, Marisa._ – dije casi dormida. Ella me abrazó y yo la abracé también.

_–Yo también te quiero mi Alice._

Marisa besó mi frente y poco a poco comenzó a abrazarme con más ternura y a quedarse dormida también.

_–Buenas noches, mi amor._


End file.
